Then what
by sakushashirazu
Summary: Another night at the inn brings a bit more sake than Tasuki can handle, and a bit more information than Chichiri was expecting.


It wasn't very often that the bandit got this inebriated. It wasn't very often that the sake got to him this much before he passed out. Tonight, however, Tasuki was far from passing out - instead just drunk as ever.  
  
Always a glutton when it came to drinking, Tasuki emptied the pot again, the sixth sake pot of the evening, by filling his own mug.   
  
Chichiri sat across the table from the fiery-haired drunkard with the normal complacent smile on the face of his mask. "Tasuki-kun... maybe you've had enough for tonight, no da."  
  
"Whaddaya talkin' 'bout? I ain't even drunk yet!" the bandit replied, slurring almost every word.  
  
"I didn't say you were, no da... I just said that maybe you have had enough sake for one evening."  
  
The bandit took a big gulp from the mug before answering, downing half the sake held within in one swallow. Smirking a bit, one of his canine teeth poking out over his lower lip as he did so, Tasuki replied "Y'think? I hadn't really thought 'bout it..." he appeared to almost ponder this for a moment, but that thought was quickly shooed away. "This place has damn good sake!"  
  
"I'm sure it does, no da. We should make sure to leave some in case we ever visit this town again." The monk teased, but inwardly Chichiri knew he could stop the bandit from his indulgence at any point, and with few words, but at that moment there was really no need for such drastic measures.  
  
"Eh, I'm sure they've got plenty more!"   
  
Empty after one more swig, Tasuki set the mug down on the table. Obviously attempting to make sober conversation he inquired, "Ya never drink sake... so what was th'tea like?"   
  
"Not the best I've had in my travels, but it was warm and that is what I was looking for, no da."  
  
It is strange how when people are drunk they stop thinking about what they are really saying, and this evening quickly became yet another example of that point.  
  
"I figgered that'd be what ya'd say... yer always so cold. Why'zat?" the bandit asked, propping his chin against his hand as his elbow lay on the table.  
  
"It isn't that I'm always cold, it is just that the tea is always warmer than I am, no da!" Chichiri replied with a widened smile.  
  
"Yeah, I figgered ya'd say somethin' like that too. I know ya so well, Ch'chiri... I really do. Bett'r than I've ever known anyone else - even Koji. I just always figger he is up t'somethin' an' I'm usually right... heheheheh, I'm usually up t'somethin' with'im!" The bandit rambled on for a moment before looking at the monk with bleary-eyed seriousness, "But I know ya. I know ya bett'r than I know myself half th'times. S'prolly why I like ya so much."  
  
"We're friends, no da! Friends get to know one another very well and although sometimes it seems as though we know each other better than we do ourselves, it is never true. You know who you are, Tasuki."   
  
"I don'like me like I like'im, though! Sometimes I wish I had th'guts t'tell'im this stuff. S'good thing I don't say it out loud." The bandit said aloud, obviously not quite realizing that he was doing so. His eyes drooping slightly, almost half-shut, he continued to speak.  
  
"If he really knew how I felt 'bout'im he'd prolly never wanna see my face again. I just dunno what he'd think. Maybe I should tell'im someday. Tell'im that I don't think I've ever been happier than now, travelin' with'im. Tell'im that I haven't gone back to Mt. Leikaku 'cause I can't stand th'thought of bein' without'im... tell'im that I think I'm in love with'im..." Tasuki trailed off, his head beginning to tilt off to one side as he drifted asleep.   
  
Chichiri sat in shock. Had he just heard what he thought he did? Was Tasuki really... no. He is just drunk, the monk thought to himself, he is just dreaming, or speaking of Koji.   
  
Did he really just say that he was in love with me?  
  
Chichiri's stream of thoughts was broken by the thunk of his friend's head hitting the table.   
  
Tasuki began to snore. That last pot of sake was a bit much for the usually high alcohol-tolerant bandit.  
  
Still wondering what, if anything, Tasuki's comments meant, Chichiri settled himself into the big chair that he had occupied all night by the fire. He wouldn't leave his friend alone to drool on the table for the remainder of the evening, instead the monk would meditate until the bandit woke up.   
  
Then what... Chichiri wondered as he drifted into his sleepless rest. 


End file.
